poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Midnight in Sci-Twi/Ryan's feelings for Sci-Twi
This is how The Midnight in Sci-Twi and Ryan's feelings for Sci-Twi goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the Sapphire tent, Ryan is asleep with Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: in his sleep Sci-Twi: grunts the dream, Ryan and Sci-Twi are at a campfire at night Ryan F-Freeman: Nice time with me, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Midnight Sparkle: voice Here I am! Ryan F-Freeman: Who said that? Where are you? Midnight Sparkle: voice Over here. Ryan F-Freeman: Where's here? the fire turn purple and Midnight Sparkle pops out Midnight Sparkle: I'M ALWAYS HERE! reality Ryan F-Freeman: awake NO!!!!! Sari Sumdac: up What's wrong, Ryan? Cody Fairbrother: muttering Is Mal gone evil? Sunset Shimmer:muttering What happened? Ryan F-Freeman: No. Nothing. Sorry, Sunset. and Cody look at the bed floating in the air Cody Fairbrother: Uh, bro? Sunset Shimmer: I think you and Twilight... uh. Ryan F-Freeman: What is it, Cody?the bed is floating YIKES!!!! Sci-Twi: yelps Ryan F-Freeman: What's happening, Sci-Twi?! Sci-Twi can say anything, the bed falls on the ground Cody Fairbrother: as the bed hits the floor Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ok, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Is it time to get up yet? and Crash nods Cody Fairbrother: Ryan. We need to talk about this. Ryan F-Freeman: No. We don't. Sci-Twi: I'm with Ryan on that one, guys. Doctor Crash: Morning. What happened? shack his head for no. Later Derpy (EG): blows 12th Doctor: Doctor Crash. Why is Ryan and Sci-Twi had the same nightmare? Doctor Crash: Not sure. Ryan F-Freeman: How come you and Doctor Crash saw this Everfree Prince Gale, Doctor? 12th Doctor: Not sure. Doctor Crash: While you and Sci-Twi gone to clear your heads about what happened at the Friendship Games, I told the others about the legend of Everfree Prince Gale. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Sci-Twi and I didn't know that. they heard a "CRASH!" Thomas: What was that?! Crash Bandicoot (EG): Sounds like it came from the dock. and the others find Derpy (EG) and Brawny Beats (EG) come out of the boat 12th Doctor: What happened? Brawny Beats: Derpy and Sandal Wood were out on the lake when their boat sped out of control and crashed into the dock, destroying it again. Now we have to rebuild it. Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Great Scott! You don't think it was the spirit, do you!? looks at Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: What? Ryan F-Freeman: Let me check the script. at the book I think that's when you say the line "No. It was me". Sci-Twi: Ok. herself No, it was me and Ryan. Kaos (Good Clone): Come out, spirit! Trixie (EG): Huh? Kaos (Good Clone): C'mon, Trixie. I'm trying to call out to the spirit. Trixie (EG): Ok. Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it! Kaos (Good Clone): And I, KAOS, wants to talk to you! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): One thing. What is that in the water? and the others saw gem dust in the water Oisin Ryan: What? Sci-Ryan: I bet it's Gaia Everfree, Oisin. everyone is busy, Sci-Twi runs to the woods with Ryan close behind Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): We need to get that fixed! This camp needs a runway! Rarity looks Sir Dan (EG) Human Applejack: Dock, Dan. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Yes, dock. the woods, Ryan is looking for Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Where are you? heard Ryan's voice and turn to see him Sci-Twi: Right here, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank goodness. I think I had a nightmare last night. nods and the song The Midnight In Me starts playing as the two walk side by side Sci-Twi: It used to be so simple~ Ryan F-Freeman: It was a world you understood~ You didn't know what you didn't know~ Sci-Twi: And life seemed pretty good~ the refraction of the water, Sci-Twi's Midnight Sparkle wings and Ryan's Dark Ryan wings appear on their backs Sci-Twi: But now the darkness rises~ Ryan F-Freeman: From somewhere deep inside of you~ Her power overtakes you~ Can you keep this Midnight from getting free?~ Sci-Twi and Ryan F-Freeman: If I (you) can stay with the light~ I (you) know I'll (you'll) be free~ And I (you) can start to be whole~ I (You) can start to be me (you)~ Sci-Twi: But instead I am struggling~ Ryan F-Freeman: With all that you see~ And these friends~ Mustn't see~ the reflection of the water, Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan hold hands Ryan F-Freeman and Sci-Twi: The midnight in me (you)~ The midnight in me (you)~ No, they mustn't see the midnight in....~ Me (You)~ Ryan F-Freeman: sighs Sci-Twi? What's the matter? Why are you so sad? Sci-Twi: It's just that I'm worried about Midnight Sparkle's return. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Look. Sci-Twi. I understand magic and I remembered at the final event of the Friendship Games, when I got engulfed in the magic with you, I turned into a Midnight Sparkle version of myself called Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Sci-Twi: Yes, I know. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. When Cody try to use magic, it makes him into something beautiful. I did heard that Midnight might try to take over your body if you use too much magic. nods Ryan F-Freeman: How did Midnight told me that Dark Ryan's a part of me, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: I think I can feel your pain and I think... I like you and I will help you control your magic. It's my vow. Trust me. Sci-Twi: Ryan Oh thank you, Ryan. That makes me feel a lot better. Ryan F-Freeman: You better believe it. I wonder if Cody and the other miss us. Crash and the others Crash Bandicoot: Sunset. You think Ryan is ok?around but Ryan and Sci-Twi are not there Oh man. They're GONE!!! Sci-Ryan: First Bee and now, Ryan and Twilight. Who's next? Megatron? What does he think he is? Better then Morro? 12th Doctor: No. I think Ryan is gone for a w-a-l-k. Sunset Shimmer: W-a-l-k? Sci-Ryan: Walk. Indigo Zap: You think Ryan has feelings for Twilight, Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Yes, Indigo. I feel her pain when Ryan shouted at her like he's a Sunset Shimmer replica. notices Spike asleep Spike: asleep So many squirrels.... Conaria Lacey: Spike? Can you wake up? Spike the dog: Ah! Oh. Aw. I was having the best dream. Wait. That dream could be a reality. Sunset Shimmer: Before you go chase some squirrels, do you have any idea where Ryan and Twilight could be? Cody and I need to talk to them. Sci-Ryan: What do you know Ryan and Twilight, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I know them like you. But, if they become what they fear, who knows what they will do. Spike the Dog: Thomas and I can find them. Thomas: Let’s go find Ryan and Twilight. Ryan and Sci-Twi are walking in the woods Ryan F-Freeman: Keep it together. Deep breaths. in and out Sci-Twi: You are not a monster. Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts